Accidental Valentine
by Valier
Summary: Valentine's Day at Hogwarts. Heaven for some, Hell for others. But when a rowdy Gryffindor picks a fight with Draco Malfoy, what will the consequences be for her Hufflepuff friend: Romantic or chaotic? Maybe both?... DracoxOC


**Whoo! The week-end is finally here! And it's the _Valentine's _week-end, basically an excuse for me to write a load of romance fanfics containing either me or my friends as characters :) This time, it's my friends' turn, so may I introduce Sophia, who is 's very own _sunshine dasies_! Of course, yours truly is also in this story, going by the name of Rachel ('cause that's my name. Makes sense, ne?). Ahem, also a few things to clear up, this is set during the Half-Blood Prince, me and Sophia are both sixth-years (I know that makes us older, Fia! Please don't kill me for it!) and you can blame some of my language choices on Marik from Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or Sophia (_sunshine dasies_). I own myself and my rubbish sense of humour ;) This story is for you, Fia! ^_^  
**

* * *

Sophia walked down the cold stone hall, hitching her shoulder bag up again. All around her, students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were running around trying to find a certain somebody. Why? Well, simple. Today was Valentine's Day. Sophia didn't really see what the big deal was with the romance and the girls swooning over every boy that walked past. This year, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had been sent into overtime with the amount of Love Potions requested by half the girls in Hogwarts. Sophia had known Fred and George quite well, and was glad their business was doing well, even though she wished she could have seen the panic in their eyes when they got the letters requesting 1000 Love Potions. Chuckling to herself, she turned and headed into the courtyard, dodging a blonde Gryffindor being chased by a desperate Ravenclaw girl with a box of heart-shaped chocolates. The courtyard was reasonably quiet on Valentine's Day, due to most people going on the organised visit to Hogsmeade. Sitting down on a stone bench, the Hufflepuff began to mull over some ideas she had for her potions essay, until a soft thud next to her confirmed the arrival of her best friend, Rachel.

"I thought you went to Hogsmeade today?"Sophia asked her friend, who had an expression of utter disgust on her face.

"I _did_, but I came back early. Everyone's gone all lovey-dovey over there. Plus someone's selling illegal Firewhiskey. I had a bunch of drunk Slytherins come over and try to hit on me."she shuddered.

"What did you do?"

"What do you _think_ I did? I punched them of course!"Rachel sighed, punching thin air for an imitation. They sat in silence for a while, watching people pass, hand in hand, sweet-talking each other, while others ran screaming from classrooms, begging their stalker fan-girls/boys to leave them alone.

"Oohh! Lookie here! It's the Ferret!"Rachel smiled devilishly, pointing to Draco Malfoy, who had just entered the courtyard, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle behind him. Sophia shook her head and did her best to ignore her friend. She had called him 'Ferret' ever since the incident with Professor Moody in their fourth year, and Sophia wished she would give it a rest. She had seen Draco running around school quite a lot this year, looking absolutely terrified of something, and being the Hufflepuff and kind person she was, felt sorry for him.

"Oh, leave him alone, will you? I just want a quiet day for once!"she hissed, her brunette friend flipping her hair and laughing.

"Remember Fia, _I'm_ the one who got sorted into Gryffindor. It's only natural for me to stir him up a little."

Sophia exhaled slowly and prepared herself to leave, when another thud beside her confirmed that their friend, Luna Lovegood had sat down.

"Hi Luna."Sophia groaned running her hands through her curly blonde hair as she heard Rachel yelling at Draco, something about him being brain damaged because he was on a date with Pansy.

"Hello."came Luna's cheery voice "I thought I might find you here. There are a lot of Wrackspurts surrounding you and Draco today. I thought I should investigate."

With that, she pulled out her Spectrespecs and placed them on the bridge of her nose, before looking at the fight going on between Rachel and Draco.

"At least I'm not a pratty ferret!"

"At least I'm not a filthy mudblood!"

That remark did it. Sophia rushed forward to restrain Rachel as she began kicking and swearing like Hell at Draco.

"You bloody freak! Get back here _now_ you bastard and fight like a man!"she screamed, her eyes positively on fire.

"Give me one good reason to."he said blankly, staring directly at Sophia as he said it. She felt herself go red under his gaze, her stomach flipping as his eyes gleamed.

"Hehe... I'm glad you asked..."she smirked, pulling Draco's wand out of her jean pocket.

"H-How did you get _that_?"he stammered pointing at his wand childishly, looking like he was about to throw a temper tantrum. Charging forward he lunged for his wand, only to miss it completely, launching himself into Sophia's arms when Rachel moved out of the way. They ended up on the ground, Draco on his hands and knees on top of a sitting Sophia, both blushing madly. Did I mention that was because they were kissing? Both wanted to stop, but couldn't pull themselves away. They just stared, eyes wide...

Meanwhile, Pansy Parkinson fainted on the spot. Crabbe and Goyle fled, dragging Pansy along the floor behind them. The large crowd that had gathered during the fight stood watching awkwardly. Rachel ran her hands through her hair and muttered about how Sophia would kill her for moving like that. Luna removed her Spectrespecs and sat watching, smiling happily. Finally the kissers broke apart, not sure what to do or say.

"CRAP IN A BUCKET! Fred and George need to know about this! Why aren't I writing a letter to them now?"Rachel burst out, attracting the attention _everyone_, including Professor McGonagall, who was passing on her way to the Main Hall. Least to say, she _wasn't_ necessarily impressed with her choice of language just then, shaking her head as Rachel bolted to the Owlery, mainly to escape Sophia's wrath after that scene. Sophia narrowed her eyes at her friend, before looking at the 'Ferret'. He was a dangerously bright red and with a look of fury in his eyes, swept himself from the floor and ran inside, most likely to somewhere secluded that only he knew about. The crowd kept quiet as they started to disband, and Luna offered her hand to Sophia. Taking it, she pulled herself up and dusted herself down, noticing two little objects by her feet. One was Draco's wand, obviously dropped by Rachel when she left and another was a piece of folded parchment. On the back, in capital letters and messy writing, it said, '_DO NOT SHOW TO ANYONE_'. Sophia frowned and opened it, finding a letter written in calligraphy with scarlet ink;

_Dear Sophia,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Sugarquills are sweet,_

_But not as sweet as you._

_Love, _

_Draco Malfoy xxx_

Flushing a bloody red, Sophia tried to snatch the letter away from Luna's prying eyes, without success.

"Well, that explains the Wrackspurts following you two around. You love him, don't you?"she said merrily, making it more of a statement than a question.

"Luna, I really don't know, but if you tell Rachel about this letter, I'll make your life a living Hell."

"Me and the Wrackspurts have our lips sealed."Luna nodded. Sighing, Sophia reached down and picked up Draco's wand from the ground.

"I have a feeling that whether Rachel finds out or not, I'll be seeing Draco very soon again..."

"CRAP IN A BUCKET, WHERE'S MY WAND?"

* * *

**XD Hopefully you liked that! It took me a while to get the idea I used here, but hopefully it was worth it! Tell me what you thought, whether you're Sophia or not, and I know perfectly well Draco would _never_ scream "Crap in a bucket!", but it was too good to not put in XD Stay tuned to my stories for another OC story featuring me as the romantic interest ;) *Sighs* I deserve one, what, with all the freaks at school and my exams next week *Bangs head on desk* Also feel free to check out _sunshine dasies_ and her stories!**

**Mew Mew Radish ='.'=  
**


End file.
